Second Chances
by MKDayre
Summary: (BBC TV - The Musketeers)- After the war our heroes return to Paris and are caught up in a dangerous intrigue while Athos, Aramis, Porthos, and Treville all get a second chance at love.


Prologue

One Night Away From the War

 _(This starts a year after Season 2 has ended. Athos, ordered to return to Paris to for a War Council meeting, is at a ball at the Palace after marathon meetings and strategy sessions.)_

Athos didn't want to be here in this grand ballroom but he had been expected to put in an appearance. He had never been one for the grand entertainments of the nobility despite having been born to it. Tomorrow he would be on his way back to the front, to the men he'd die for, to the men he still felt unworthy to lead.

He leaned back against a wall in a darkened corner, aware of the attention of the many ladies in attendance. He would never lack for female company if he ever entertained the notion. But he found it easier to be alone than to try and entertain ladies who had no real idea of who he was.

Then he saw her.

"Celine…" Her name was a whisper on his lips as he took in the sight of the woman he'd grown up with, fallen in love with as a young man, and hadn't seen in over a dozen years.

Her honey-blond hair was piled high on top of her head, leaving her neck and shoulders bare. Her dark-gold gown fit over her lush frame and his body began to awaken in memory.

Then she turned and saw him. Her lips parted in surprise, then she smiled and moved through the crowded ballroom to where he stood.

"Athos."

"Celine." He lifted her hand to his lips, and he felt her slight shiver as his lips touched her skin.

"I heard you were here in the Palace." Her soft voice and sensuous beauty were like a balm to his tired and weary soul.

"How long have you been here in Paris?" He asked in return.

"I returned just after the war began."

"So," She touched his arm, "Captain of the King's Musketeers."

"I still don't believe I'm worthy of that title."

She moved closer to him. "The greatest leaders feel that way because they put everyone before themselves. That is what makes them great."

He wanted to believe her words but after a year's brutal campaign, the loss of life, and all the pain and suffering, he was beginning to lose faith in himself.

So he turned his attention to her. "Are you married?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because I've never met a man I could trust with my secrets, except you." She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I now handle all secret communication for the Crown."

"And you're France's chief spy." Athos whispered in return. She had fulfilled her potential he known all those years ago, and she was possibly the most dangerous woman in all of France because of that.

As he gazed into her golden-brown eyes memories of their carefree youth and their young love came to mind. But they were older, wiser, and guarded to an extreme now. And he realized this was just a fleeting moment in time for them- "I leave for the front tomorrow."

"I know."

He reached down and took her hand in his, needing a connection to her, to better times and feelings of joy and happiness no matter how brief. "I want to believe."

"Believe in what?"

"Second chances."

Her lips curled upwards in a warm smile, hinting at the passion that still simmered between them after all these years. "How about we take this night for ourselves? We can be strong again tomorrow."

Celine knew Athos had been in Paris for several days, just as she'd known where he had been in the years prior to this evening. Yet she had never made contact with him, and he had he had never reached out to her. She had thought it best because of the constant threat of danger lived with.

Yet when she had seen him just moments ago, all of those lonely reasons had faded away. His touch ignited a slow-burning fire inside her as long-dormant memories came back to her.

He was older yes, with faint lines around his eyes and mouth but by God he was still a beautiful man. His thick dark hair still refused to be tamed, and he wore a full beard. She remembered how his silky hair felt against her skin, the faint marks his beard had made. But it was always his eyes that drew her in, changing from light-green fun to dark-green sensuality.

Sadly, she could see he still didn't smile very often. He had never been one to smile or laugh very much, not even when they had been children. Her father had said Athos was just an old soul who knew that life would not be easy for him. Her heart ached for him now, for the pain and weariness she felt in him.

She took his hand and led him to a darkened stairway to her chambers in a far corner of the palace. She locked the door behind them then led him to her bedchamber where only a few candles were lit, the glow soft and romantic.

He stopped by a chair and unbuckled his sword belt, then he laid his sword and his dagger on the chair then placed his pistol on top of them. He reached for the buttons on his black-leather doublet-

"Allow me." She reached for the top button and slid it through the worn opening. Slowly, she unbuttoned his doublet to his waist then pushed it open as she saw the black shirt underneath. Her fingers slipped through the opening of his shirt to touch his warm chest.

The scent of leather and man drifted over her as she pushed his doublet off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Then he pulled his shirt off and dropped it on top of his doublet. She placed her hands on his chest, his skin warm under her touch as she threaded her fingers through the light whirls of hair over his nipples. She heard his slight intake of breath as she touched a nipple with one finger then the other.

Her hands went to the buttons of his trousers but he stopped her as he took her hands in both of his. "We have all night."

She wanted his hard-muscled body against hers, wanted to feel him moving inside her. She had waited so long for this moment, and hadn't realized just how much she wanted to be with him until now. But Athos loved to take his time with her, savoring every moment and every pleasurable sensation.

So she took a deep breath and turned around as his hands went to her bare shoulders. He slid his hands slowly over her bare skin, spreading a delicious heat throughout her body as he slowly freed her from her dress. She let it fall to the floor as he unlaced her corset and lifted it from her body.

The thin fabric of her shift brushed over her nipples, hardening them as he pulled it down her body to where it fell to the floor, leaving her bare except for her stockings. Then he pulled the pins from her hair, dropping them on top of her dress and corset.

She turned around to face him and he plowed his hands through her thick hair, combing through the curls to the bare skin of her shoulders. She wound her arms around his neck as his lips came down on hers. Desire exploded between them as his mouth moved over hers, as she opened her mouth to his probing tongue, tasting him as he tasted her.

She gripped his shoulders tightly, her legs growing weak as he kissed her again and again, like a starving man coming back to life.

Athos tore his mouth away from hers, breathing so hard his lungs burned. He told himself to take it slow as she deserved every ounce of pleasure he could give her.

He knelt down and unrolled the sheer fabric of her stockings down her legs. When she was completely bare he inhaled the scent of her arousal from her sex as he nuzzled the soft hair there, then he slid his tongue between her moist folds.

Her hands tightened on his head as he slowly licked through her drenched sex, as he searched out the small pearl that would make her scream with pleasure. Her scent clouded his senses, her taste sweeter than anything he'd ever known. He caressed every inch of her sex, coming back to her pleasure point again and again. Her cries grew louder as she clung to him, as he brought her to the first incredible height of pleasure.

"Athos!" She screamed as she arched her body into his. He caught her up in his arms as her body shuddered in waves of pleasure.

He swept her off her feet and placed her on the bed. Replete, she looked up at him with sensuous desire in her eyes as she watched him finish undressing. He came down onto bed beside her, pulling her against him, the feel of her warm body igniting a raging inferno inside him. He kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips as he plowed his hand into her hair, the silky-soft waves tumbling over her shoulders as they devoured each other's mouths.

Celine felt her heart soar at the passion rising so swiftly between her and Athos. He was everything she remembered and more. So unselfish, and so generous with his ability to give her pleasure.

She slid her hands over his shoulders, loving the feel of hard muscle over smooth flesh. He was stronger than before, forged in the fires of war and life. Yet he moved over her in perfect harmony, his mouth leaving hers as he kissed and licked his way down her neck to her chest.

He cupped her breasts in his hands as he took one nipple into his mouth. As he suckled her nipple she felt a bolt of desire shot straight down to her sex. He made love to her breasts, arousing her to a fever pitch as she felt his hardness against her thigh.

Athos felt like he was losing himself in Celine, and he only wanted more of her. Her pleasure was his, and her cries of passion were the sweetest music to his ears. He reached down to her sex, slowly opening her, preparing her body for his.

He moved up to where he could kiss her again. Her arms wound around his shoulders as her legs opened to let him settle between them. He probed gently through her moist sex, feeling her wetness slide over his hard cock.

"Athos… please."

He responded to her plea with a slow side into her body. Then he rested his forehead against hers as he fought to keep his passion under control, to give her only pleasure. He felt her inner muscles caress his hardness as he began to move out of her then slowly back in.

Celine felt her heart soar as Athos' hard body moved over hers, his lips coming to hers again and again as his tongue mimicked the movements of his cock in and out of her. He aroused her to a fever pitch and she reached for the pinnacle even as she tried to hold on to the moment before that peak.

Faster and faster, and deeper and deeper he moved inside her. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders, feeling his whole body flex and clench over hers. She felt his fingers slide through the slick folds of her sex, then his thumb pressed down on the little pearl of pleasure as he moved all the way inside her.

She arched up off the bed as she screamed out her climax. He held her tightly and shuddered hard against her. Finally, she went still as he did, his weight a delicious pressure on top of her.

He lifted his head and she opened her eyes. Time stopped as they gazed into each other's heart and soul. Her love for him had never died, only lain dormant until he had brought it back to life.

"Celine…"

"Athos, my Athos."

Athos woke from a brief yet dreamless sleep. He opened his eyes to see Celine in his arms, her head resting on his chest.

For the first time in forever he was at peace. Replete from their lovemaking he just wanted to savor the time with her, of being with the first woman he had ever loved, and still did.

She stirred in his arms then slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

He kissed her softly, a sweet kiss of shared memory and present happiness. A dozen years ago they'd been young and in love, savoring the beauty of a Paris summer before fate had torn them apart. He had all but forgotten her in those years but now it was like all those years had fallen away.

"Athos…"

He nuzzled her cheek, loving the feel of her soft skin against his. He didn't know what to say to her, or if he should say anything at all.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I feel like I should say something to you."

"You don't have to say anything right now."

Athos thought about how much he had changed from that young man she had known all those years ago. He'd been more hopeful then and unknown to her, had considered marriage to her.

"You're still so serious, Athos."

"I haven't laughed in so long." Then he smiled a little. "But I am happy right now with you."

Her heart broke for him even as she smiled up at him return. Maybe she would have another time with him in the future, maybe more time where she could draw more than just a smile out of him.

Right now though she wanted to take him away from that unknown future, take him to the paradise he had shown her.

She slid her body over his and bent down and kissed him slowly. She loved kissing him, loved savoring the feel of his strong mouth moving over hers. She loved how he tasted her so slowly and thoroughly, and how a single kiss could arouse her to a fever-pitch.

She inhaled his scent, dark and musky as she licked the warm skin of his neck and chest. She teased a nipple with her fingernail, smiled as she heard his sharp intake of breath when she licked and suckled first one, then the other. Then she moved her mouth lower, felt his stomach muscles clench as she kissed and licked his smooth skin there.

She sat up slightly as she settled between his open thighs. Between them his hard sex arched up against his belly. She touched him gently, heard his slight groan as she slid her hand along his smooth, hard length. Then she bent down and slowly licked the side of his hard cock.

His hands plowed through her hair, holding it away from her face so he could watch her. She kissed and licked every inch of him, wanting to give him all the pleasure she could.

"Celine… please."

She lifted her mouth away from him and sat up fully. Keeping her eyes locked onto his she eased down onto his hard cock, taking him all the way inside her body. Her eyes closed at how powerful their connection was, at how completely he filled her.

He placed his hands on her hips, helping her ease up, then slowly down over him. Then he sat up from the bed and buried his face between her heaving breasts, suckling her nipples as their bodies moved together. Her inner muscles clenched around his hardness, her moisture pouring over both of them.

"Celine…" He cupped her face in his hands as she did the same with his. His beard was so soft and silky under her hands, his eyes so close to hers she could see into the depths of his soul.

"Athos… my Athos."

He surged up into her and she arched back in his arms, crying out as pleasure swept over her. He buried his face against her neck as he groaned out his pleasure, too.

Slowly, they collapsed back to the bed, still intimately connected.

He was hers, and she was his.

Forever.

They made love again just before dawn. They moved slowly, face to face, savoring every single moment they had left together.

Then they got up and washed, dressed, and ate a light breakfast. They said almost nothing to each other. Words seemed to have deserted them though Celine remembered years before they had always been able to talk to each other.

But what were they supposed to say to each other now? She didn't know and it seemed neither did he. Maybe they didn't need words as she could feel her heart almost bursting with love.

She followed him down to the stables and watched in painful silence as he got ready to leave her again. She felt tears prick her eyes as she thought of him riding back to war, at the terrible thought that this might be the last time she would ever see him.

He led his horse into the stable-yard then he handed the reins to a stable-boy. He led her over to a covered area and pulled her into his arms as she buried her face against his chest.

"Athos…" She was fighting with every ounce of strength she had not to cry.

He cupped her chin in his hand, tipping her head back to where he could look into her eyes. "Celine, last night was so wonderful. It was like all those years between us vanished."

She smiled up at him. "Fate brought us together again, with pleasure."

He kissed her softly then he touched his forehead to hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"And I won't forget you ever again."

"Neither will I."

They kissed again, passionately this time, with years of love and misery and ending with hope.

He let go of her and went over to his horse. He climbed on as she reached his side. He took her hand in his, leaned down to kiss the back of it. Then he let go of her hand and spurred his horse into a gallop out of the stable-yard.

She watched after him as tears streamed down her face. Twelve years ago they had parted in quiet sorrow but now her heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest.

She heard someone come up behind her, and turned to see Constance D'Artagnan. "Are you alright?"

Celine wiped the tears from her face. "Not really."

Constance came up to her. "So, you and Athos, huh?"

"We've known each other since we were children then we… we had a brief time together as young adults. Last night was the first time we'd seen each other in twelve years."

"Wow…"

"He's the only man I've ever been with, and have ever loved."

Constance put her hand on her arm. "Don't give up hope."

"I'll do my best."

"He needs a good woman, even if you can't be by his side."

Celine had been faithful to Athos and had not regretted it. But could she be strong enough knowing he was off to war now and that she didn't know when she would ever see him again? In one night the past had been swept away and in its' place was a love so strong she wondered how she would ever live without him.

"Come on. Mass is about to start. We can pray for the men we love together."

Celine went with Constance inside the Palace, joining the women who prayed daily for the safe return of the men they loved.

As she entered the small chapel she stopped and closed her eyes briefly, saying her own prayer in her mind… _"I pray that fate will bring us together, and never tear us apart."_


End file.
